A New Phoenix Rising
by Silverlightning171
Summary: A new generation of mutants have emerged and they have taken place of the old characters, it takes place in about 2172 and they are about to have the biggest war of there lives and don't even know it yet. please read and review please


_**Chapter 1**_

"**_Look out" I screamed across the small span of smoky gray land that separated me from the rest of my fellow fighters as a huge fireball came hurtling at the small figure in the distance. Suddenly a figure descended out of a thousand blue lights appears out of nowhere and grabs Marie and dissolves just like that._**

"_**Damn you Marie" I yelled at the two figures that seem to form from the thousands of blue lights. "Oh calm down Liv, it was only one fireball." Marie replied. "Still, you could have been killed if it wasn't for Freddy showing up when he did." I snapped back.**_

"**_Calm down Elivabeth" said a some what calming voice from behind me. "Well if she wouldn't pull such stupid stunts all of the time I wouldn't have to now would I." Suddenly another huge fireball came hurtling down at us, and with a flick of her hands Marie blew the fireball to millions of little pieces and the force from the explosion caused all of us to be blown back literally onto our asses._**

"**_That's it! That's it! I've had it up to my eyeballs!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I jumped up and was going to pounce on her skinny ass and beat it to a bloody pulp Freddy stepped in my way. "Move outta my way Freddy" I warned. "No, Elivabeth, I won't." he replied with a cool toned voice. "You have to learn to control your temper or it will get you into trouble." He said. "Well for one I'm in permanent trouble for just being who I am and having what we all have, and for two Marie needs to be more of a team player." I snapped with a razory tone. _**

"**_First of all, there is no shame in being a mutant; second, Marie is just a little head strong meanwhile compared to you in stubbornness she's a baby." He said in a simple tone. "And I do believe that you are a lot like your Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-grandmother, Ororo Munroe, who you inherited your weather and lighting powers from." He said, "And she had quite a temper from what my grandfather used to say before he died at 167 years about 6 years ago before we discovered you existed." "And I do believe you might be familiar with him from looking in the original X-men files, Logan or more commonly known as Wolverine." He said with a familiar tone. _**

"**_Do we really have to go into the family history we need to finish this danger room session so this particular mutant can go see the headmaster." I said through clenched teeth. "Why most certainly Elivabeth, I guess if you and Marie are done I guess we can continue today's session and get on with our lives." Freddy replied. _**

**_I popped my neck but it still didn't loosen my clenched muscles or ease the feeling in my gut. I turned to my team, Freddy who could teleport or "Orb" as he put it to anywhere he wanted and he could heal minor wounds and he was an awesome friend. Then we have Marie a young teenage girl who could blow up things with just a twitch of a hand and could levitate about 10 to 13ft up in the air but she couldn't fly like me, then there is Sarah or Acalight who could project images form her mind and could clap her hands together a create a series of lighting and sound waves combined and believe me them things hurt when you get pounded by them. Then come Aaron a boy in his late teens with short black hair and one hell of an ass to boot, he was super strong and could change at will in to huge cat like creature and its fur could harden and spike up into great armor. Finally comes me, I'm a 17 year old teenager that is the descendent of the legendary storm who resided on the original team of the X-men, I don't look that much black. I barley have a chocolate tan because my mother was a light colored black and my dad was a white scientist, I have long wavy red hair with white stripes going all through it, I've had them ever since my powers started working. I weigh about 97 pounds and I'm about "5""1" and I love to swim and read great mystery books. _**

**_That's all of the team at the moment the other 5 are in west Africa visiting a small mutant outpost there trying to get them to join our peace treaty against the humans. The other mutants at this school are either the 3 teachers which are on the team but they have classes right now so that might be why they aren't here at the moment or the headmaster a great but pretty old mutant and of course the other 34 students at the school who are here to learn how to control there power._**

"**_Well I guess we had better get started hadn't we" I said to the entire group. _**

**_The metal robot loomed closer by the minute and even with my lighting throwing powers I couldn't stop it I was getting frustrated so I tried to move it with my telekinetic powers and all I did was flip t onto it's back and Aaron pounced and shot a thousand little milliliter spikes into it but that sure as hell didn't stop it. _**

"_**Aaron" I screamed at the top of my lungs when I say him get batted away like he was nothing but a rag doll. **_

**_I let loose a blast of white lighting and combined with Sarah's waves ripped the sentinel's head right off of its perch. "Oh, Aaron, are you ok" I asked as he heaved himself up off of the rocky ground that suddenly became a regular steel floor._**

"**_Times up and lets go get graded by Mrs. MaCready, and hear about how bad we failed" joked Freddy who was only 23 but still one of us. "Man I just want to sleep a week yo," Marie said, but she always said that after a practice session._**

_**And for once everyone agreed with her. **_


End file.
